


Amor Verdadero

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, OOC, conjunto de relatos sencillos, ubicado en la primera y segunda temporada antes de que todo se volviera tan complicado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: Siempre le habían dicho que ella seria su destino y el siempre les creyó.Se lo habían dicho desde que tuvo la suficiente consciencia para entenderlo (es decir desde el principio) ella seria su princesa... lo seria, pero porque con cada día lo dudaba mas?Sabía que era lo que debía hacer y lo haría...Daring charming había tenido desde siempre la seguridad de que su futuro era Apple White, sin embargo, no por ello significaba que estuviese seguro de ello... se lo habían dicho, sabia que era su deber su destino y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo lo haría, ¿porque? la repuesta era muy simple, porque era el único camino aceptable.
Relationships: Daring Charming/Apple White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologo

Ella me gusta

Está hecha para mí

Es tan perfecto como yo

Es el amor de mi futuro

Mi feliz para siempre, más bien el suyo ...

Debe ser ... no, es amor

Entonces ¿La amo?

¿La amo de verdad?

Ella es mi destino, por tanto debería amarla

Ella es para mí, eso me han dicho siempre

Ha sido siempre así, solo un beso de amor verdadero puede romper el hechizo

Y

Así será

.

_"Tenemos para siempre para estar juntos"_

_._

A Daring Charming se lo habían dicho desde que era apenas un bebe, que ella, Apple White seria su destino, que ella era su princesa, él aun no la conocía, pero le hablaron de ella, de sus cualidades, de las cualidades de su madre, desu madre, le enseñaron como vestirse para agradarla, como hablar para ella, le dijeron que ella era hermosa, que a belleza solo busca la belleza, le dijeron que era dulce, aun no la conocía y ya le decían que ya tenían amarla pero, ¿Qué amar ?, a una niña que no conocía, y tuvo terror, así que creo una sonrisa perfecta para esconderlo, esconder el miedo y la duda, saco del baúl escondido todas las cualidades y virtudes de un príncipe, leyó todos Los libros acerca del amor que encontraron, Práctico antes de que se lo ordenaran todas las poses que observo en los cuadros del castillo,miro fijamente a los villanos y los estudio para protegerla, y de nuevo le dijeron que era ella quien tuvo que amar y se sintió desesperado, porque aunque se esforzó aun sin tener que sentir como eso, no lo causó, y luego excusándose en que no sabía que era el amor fue a preguntar, pensó en preguntarle a su padre pero supo por instinto que no sería bueno, se volvió a su hermano menor, pero el otro sabia tan poco, estaba tan perdido como él, se dio vuelta y corrió a la biblioteca y busco, busco, allí había todo y nada,… hasta que evaluaron en comparar todo lo que había oído de ella con lo que había escuchado del amor.y luego excusándose en que no sabía que era el amor fue a preguntar, juzgó en preguntarle a su padre pero supo por instinto que no sería bueno, se volvió a su hermano menor, pero el otro sabia tan poco, estaba tan perdido como él , se dio vuelta y corrió a la biblioteca y busco, busco, allí había todo y nada,… hasta que resolvió comparar todo lo que había oído de ella con lo que había escuchado del amor.y luego excusándose en que no sabía que era el amor fue a preguntar, juzgó en preguntarle a su padre pero supo por instinto que no sería bueno, se volvió a su hermano menor, pero el otro sabia tan poco, estaba tan perdido como él , se dio vuelta y corrió a la biblioteca y busco, busco, allí había todo y nada,… hasta que resolvió comparar todo lo que había oído de ella con lo que había escuchado del amor.

Le dijeron que era bella ... el libro describe el sentimiento como bello

Le dijeron que ella era perfecta ... el amor debería ser perfecto

Le dijeron que ella tenía mil virtudes ... el amor era una virtud

Le dijeron que ella era dulce, recordó ... el amor era dulce

Le dijeron que era alegre ... el amor era alegría

Le dijeron que era piadosa y amable ... el amor era entrega

Escucho que Blanca nieves era serena, su hija necesitaba serlo ... el amor era tranquilo sin peleas sin tormento, sereno, delicado.

Ella era delicada, serlo si era una princesa, el amor era delicado, leyó, cuidarlo

El era un príncipe, el requería rescatar a la princesa y luego, ¿Qué ocurrió? después del feliz para siempre ¿Qué ocurrió? ... El libro no lo explicaba, así que lo cerro y bajo hasta el salón donde su maestro preparaba la siguiente clase ... pero entonces entro su padre, el rey encantador y su madre.

-Hijos míos-dijo su majestad, mirando tanto a Dexter como a él, ambos se inclinaron respetuosamente y lo miraron- en dos semanas será la fiesta de cumpleaños número 14 de la princesa Apple White- no la conocía, y su estomago entrará en guerra, Daring abrió sus profundos ojos azules y miro a su padre- estamos invitados, se conocerán ese día- y el rey le miro: las cosas claras, ella era su destino, no importaba si aun no sabía que era el amor, el príncipe amaba a blanca nieves en el cuento y ese era su destino, ella… en cuanto la viera, se enamoraría de ella, estaba seguro.

Partieron tres días antes de la fiesta, y llegaron la noche anterior a esta, no los vieron, la princesa estaba descansando en su habitación, y la moría de anticipación ante la posibilidad de conocerla, seguro de que en cuanto sea pasajero serio mágico, espero toda la noche sin poder dormir, y aun así al día siguiente su rostro expresaba todo lo que él era, el príncipe azul, su padre estaría y estaba entonces orgulloso del aspecto de su hijo, tan perfecto como el, más que Dexter que con su timidez aun se escondía en las sombras, suspiro, pero luego detectó que era inevitable, era el príncipe de la cenicienta, después de todo, el príncipe que no tenía problemas con el daño de su corazón, el príncipe al que tendrían que sufrir una gran fiesta solo para que conociera a la que sería su princesa,una niña que debía ser la hija de un noble y la hijastra de una malvada madrastra… Su majestad presto de nueva cuenta atención a su hijo mayor que esperaba paciente y sereno como príncipe que era, y luego al avanzar a presentar el regalo de cumpleaños vio a su hijo avanzar hacia la bella princesa que lo esperaba, la niña de 14 años lo miraba atenta, vio por los ojos de su hijo pasar emociones y entonces, ...

-En nombre de mi reino princesa- dijo su hijo con una voz perfecta- permítame ofrecerle este regalo, en honor suyo, en ... -la princesa sonrió encantadora ... requerirá enamorarse de ella, pero el hijo de Encantador, solo tuvo una vació terrible y el alcalde terror de su eternidad al verla, fue sentir abrirse a sus pies un gran pozo, no lo entendió, ella era su destino, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Entonces, ¿porque la falta de sentimiento? ... se supone que necesita de enamorarse de ella en cuanto la viera, amor a primera vista como en todos los cuentos, entonces entonces ... ¿porque no tiene nada?

Se lo habían dicho siempre, no era su culpa, lo único que se le había sonado: sonrió perfectamente ...


	2. Cortejo avanzado

Cortejo avanzado no era precisamente la clase mas difícil, por lo menos no para Daring, que lograba que las princesas y demás entes femeninos del colegio se desmayaran en su presencia siendo directamente él el responsable, o más bien su sonrisa, su maravillosa sonrisa.

Sin embargo en aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era removerse incomodo en su lugar, estaba preocupado , hacía apenas dos días que habían hecho las prácticas para el día del legado y Raven Queen ,la hija de la reina malvada y por tanto la futura reina malvada, había hecho aquella pregunta.

Observo como su hermano temblaba al frente mientras presentaba su trabajo, el maestro Galante les había dejado un trabajo, el ramo perfecto, si, miro hacia su propio ramo, rosas, se sintió absurdamente patético, rosas era común, nada digno de alguien como él, pero no había tenido mucha cabeza, volvió la mirada hacia su hermano y su trabajo, al menos esta vez era decente, Dexter había presentado en una copa de plata, lecho de lavanda y sobre ellos, encantadores y extremadamente puros un ramo de bellas violetas, si él hubiera dado la nota habría dicho que le daba un nada mal, pero Galante no era precisamente magnánimo, seguramente le ponía un aceptable: porque Dexter no había encontrado las palabras para entregar el ramo. Galante seguía revisando los diferentes ramos, Hopper Croakington II,en su forma de rana, lo deleito por unos minutos con una excelsa y poética presentación de su ramo de rosas, era tan obvio lo enamorado que ese chico estaba de la hija de la bella durmiente, lo que no era correcto, después de todo, no estaban destinados.

Lo que lo regresaba al asunto del principio, y no, no era su común lucha mental de _"no-se-si-estoy-enamorado-de-Apple-White-porque-el-día-que-la-conocí-no-sentí-nada-y-si-no-me-enamoro-a-primera-vista-algo-malo-debe-estar-pasando-conmigo"._

Regreso al primer día, de aquel año, cuando ambos se habían encontrado en el interior del colegio…

_-yo soy Apple White y yo prometo seguir los pasos de la dinastía de blanca nieves- ella había dicho_

_-yo soy Raven Queen yo prometo seguir mi destino como…- entonces la chica se había detenido y habíase vuelto hacia el director Grimm- tengo una pregunta-había dicho._

_-cual es- el profesor no parecía muy feliz_

_-qué pasaría si yo no quisiera hacer la promesa- si aquello no lo implicara directamente habría sentido pena por ella, se veía asustada y temerosa, nunca lo habría imaginado, esa no era la imagen de una futura reina malvada. Sin embargo en ese momento le choco algo aun más terrible, ¿ella estaba dudando de seguir su deber? ¿Su destino desde el principio? Se le abrió la boca por la sorpresa_

_-¡Tiene que hacerlo!- grito Apple-ósea si nunca me envenena nunca me quedare dormida y nunca seré besada por mi príncipe y nunca tendré mi final feliz- y todo esto sacudiéndolo a él, le habría gustado pedirle que no lo tratara así, pero no sería digno de un príncipe._

_Y luego de la respuesta de Grimm, que no escucho por aquellas sacudidas de Apple, la joven salió corriendo._

_Si, si aquello no lo implicara directamente quizás habría sentido pena por ella, pero él, él estaba implicado._

Observo de nueva cuenta su ramo, rosas rojas, sobre lecho azul en una canasta hecha por manos de hadas, se vea bien, era adecuado además, sin embargo y debido que el ramo no tenía sus sentimientos encima, como sin duda lo llevaban los ramos de los demás príncipes allí presentes, se sentía garrafal, sobre todo si recordaba a su futura reina, Apple White, sabía que no debía de pensar en el ello: las pocas, casi nulas, veces en que lo hacía lo había hecho había llegado al punto de querer arrancarse la cabeza, por eso lo evitaba, sin embargo la actuación de Raven lo había obligado a pensar… amor verdadero, amor a primera vista, si al menos las cosas no tuvieran que ser así de forma obligatoria, él no se habría preocupado, el habría esperado por poder enamorarse luego con el tiempo, pero en un mundo donde el primer amor, el amor a primera visa mandaba, no podía esperar, pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, si ella no juramenta… ¿Cómo lo sabría?

-tal vez su majestad Charming tenga la deferencia de deleitarnos con su perfección- el sarcástico tono del maestro lo devolvía a la realidad, elevo su mirada, y miro su propio ramo, sonrió y por vez primera le dolió el tener que sonreír, su brillante sonrisa se presentó mientras avanzaba al frente, Apple White estaba sentada y sonriente esperando, le hizo una profunda reverencia al tiempo que cogía su blanca mano y posaba un beso en ella, lo hizo rápido, porque cada movimiento dolía, porque no era esa la forma en que soñaba darle el primer ramo de rosas, porque lamentablemente todos ellos tenían aquello encima, el sueño de un final feliz…

-Permítame princesa- dijo elevando sus profundos orbes hasta llegar hasta los ojos de ella, dolía, demasiado…

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón, unos ojos seguían atentos y algo apocados los movimientos de Daring

¿Quién lo miraba? aquello era simple de contestar, su hermano menor le observaba atento.

Dexter nunca había tenido una idea clara de lo que era su destino, aun cuando para los demás aquello era obvio, sabía perfectamente que era una decepción para la familia Charming, como era posible que el hijo del príncipe encantador no fuera capaz de actuar encantadoramente, era incapaz de hablar con una chica sin ponerse a tartamudear, aunque por lo demás cumplía con los requisitos, era guapo, no era tan modesto como para no notarlo, podía rescatar a una princesa sin problemas, y en Lucha contra dragones había aprendido que enfrentarse a un dragón no era tan difícil, aunque sentía pena por estos cuando hacían enfadar a su hermano, es decir Daring Charming era encantador, pero molesto, podía llegar a causar graves depresiones en aquellas criaturas aladas… rescate de damiselas, Entrenamiento Heroico , tampoco gustaba de Debate, a veces se terminaba discutiendo, no era agradable, aun así definitivamente la asignatura menos preferida del joven príncipe era aquella, galantería avanzada, si aquello seguía así terminaría presentándose a cualquier otro curso, miro a su hermano que en aquel momento parecía estar a punto de cantarle una canción de amor a la hija de Blanca-nieves, se veía muy seguro, por supuesto: él no dudaba de su destino, no tenía que hacerlo, a él no le gustaba la futura villana del cuento, hundió la cabeza en el pupitre, recordando que había hecho el ramo precisamente pensando en las flores que podían dar con Raven, sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitarlo, sobre todo tras escucharla hablar en el ensayo del día del legado, la había admirado, no podía imaginar que ella fuera a ser malvada.

Miró hacia el reloj de arena tras el profesor, a esas horas Raven debía tener "villanería general", deseó que no lo estuviera pasando muy mal.

Observo de nueva cuenta a las princesas, a esas horas ellas debían tener Princesología, galantería real y Princesología juntas, definitivamente no era más estúpido porque era imposible nada más, el profesor lo miro y el no pudo menos que avergonzarse, sentía que hasta cierto punto podían adivinar sus pensamientos...

Concentro su mirar en Apple que recibía el ramo encantada, y por vez primera decidió que era demasiado teatral, de la misma manera no pudo evitar compararla con su madre, Snow White, ella no era en lo absoluto teatral, la recordaba perfectamente de las veces que habían ido al castillo de los White, era una mujer dulce amable y natural, su actitud era muy natural, aunque también era mucha azúcar, era la actitud d alguien con quien se sentiría cómodo de forma automática, nada que ver con Apple, con quien era difícil, sentirse cómodo sobre todo por querer agradarla, cerró los ojos pensando que semejante odisea solo podía lograrla el egocéntrico de su hermano, si, decidió otra vez, eran el uno para el toro, sus egos juntos ocupaban el instituto, apretó los labios, maldiciendo en silencio su propia actitud, asustado de sus pensamientos, no era posible que pensara en eso, pero lo hacía, ¿porque? Celos, esa era la única respuesta…

_-te ofrecería un lugar, pero soy malvada- decía ella con una sonrisa cómplice y burlona- para sentarte aquí tendrías que ser muy audaz._

_-¿audaz? Por favor Raven- reía el intentando no hundirse ante sus propios pensamientos-soy Dex, Dexter Charming, el audaz es mi hermano…_

Si, su hermano Daring, el audaz, lo suficiente para no sentirse cohibido ante nadie, aquel que nunca se perdía, que sabía su destino y tenía toda la intención de cumplirlo, difícil, cruel, doloroso... saber que no eres tan decidido como el, que él se ríe cada vez que te ve, que parece disfrutar quitándote cada oportunidad, aunque no lo note realmente, terrible porque los celos no son dignos, no de ellos, no de su dinastía, no de uno de los hijos del príncipe encantador… sonrió mirando la sonrisa perfecta de su hermano. Si… dolía… demasiado.


	3. Mezquindad

POV Dexter

La escucho reír y no se sorprendió por ello, siempre lucia hermosa, aquel día lo lucia aún mas y mientras ella daba vueltas lejos de él, se preguntó porque nunca la había visto así antes, como una niña, como un ángel… supuso que algo realmente bueno debía haberle ocurrido, Aplee lucia ese día …encantadora.

Al mirarla se preguntó porque luciría tan contenta, debía ser algo maravilloso, tenía que serlo, nunca la había visto tan feliz, tan única (aunque siempre se veía contenta) y sobre todo aun después de la práctica del día del legado, aceptaba que se alegraba de ello, lucia más animada lo que inevitablemente le llenaba de curiosidad, ¿Qué podría haberla animado? Se preguntaba, no porque le interesara sino porque aquello despreocuparía a su hermano, al que había notado algo inquieto desde el dia de la práctica.

Se acercó con cuidado preguntándose como iniciar una conversación, se preguntó si debía acercarse y preguntarle que la había alegrado o. Solamente dejarla hablar a ella le gustaba hablar, hablar mucho, para sentirse el centro de atención, se apoyó detrás de un árbol para admirarla un poco y entender porque sonreía, decidiendo, se levantó dispuesto a hablarle, mas antes de siquiera acercarse la escucho, le contaba a Beauty lo que había ocurrido

-¡… entonces Raven convirtió al director Grimm en un hombre pollo!- grito encantadora saltando de alegría, quiso sonreír, después de todo eso también debía alegrarle, es decir si Raven Queen terminaba por aceptar su destino era positivo también para él, para su hermano, siendo sincero, eso debería despreocupar a toda la familia, sin embargo….

_"mezquina"_

Sabía bien que aquella actitud era mezquina, quizás por eso no sonreía, a diferencia de su hermano él no podía sonreír todo el tiempo y por todo, porque a pesar de todo ambos, Apple y su hermano estaban siendo mezquinos al querer que otra persona sacrificara su libertad y la posibilidad de un final feliz por ambos, por ellos a los que no le importaba como terminara ella…miro hacia abajo y no lo pudo evitar, sonrió, era una sonrisa perfecta, pero no iba a serlo para ella, porque iría en la dirección contraria… porque en el fondo el entendía que Raven no era su destino, Dexter lo sabía, por mucho que Raven le gustara él no era tan osado como para luchar…la admiraba y mucho.

sin embargo, no era la única que lo era, al menos no allí

Cuando Daring escuchó a Apple terminar de hablar quedo en shock, por la alegría, al fin tras una semana de preocupación había escuchado una buena noticia, la actitud de la futura reina malvada prometía, es decir, convertir al director Grimm no era una actitud de niña buena, era maldad, maldad pura, habría saltado de no ser porque ella se lanzó contra el a abrazarlo.

Era hermosa, se veía hermosa en ese preciso instante con aquellas profundas orbes mirándolo alegremente, con su estrecha cintura entre sus bazos, con su sonrisa de caramelo, con aquellas breves manos perdidas en algún lugar de su cuello, debería haberla besado pero nunca lo haría, no era el momento, no era su sueño.

Caminaron por todo el pasillo ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, aunque nunca dejaran de hablar, tenían que aceptar que penas sabían algo del otro, Daring a veces la escuchaba hablar e intentaba encontrar alguna palabra en medio de toda aquella musaraña que lo acercara a ella, sin embargo era muy difícil, sabía que era información repetida una y otra y otra vez, que o serviría de nada, cerraba los ojos ante el atardecer y la dejaba en la puerta de su habitación, debía alegrarse y lo sabía, después de todo ella estaba siendo aún más encantadora que de costumbre, sin embargo no podía, muy en el fondo el mismo vacío de la primera vez estaba allí, fuerte y burlón…. Él había perdido hacía tiempo, lo sabía… porque no la amaba y sin embargo rogaba y creía que en cuanto ella cayera dormida las cosas cambiarían

Aunque muy en el fondo supiera que eso no ocurriría jamás


	4. Decepción

Daring solía, como muchos otros, sentir curiosidad por su destino, específicamente por la persona que era su destino... por eso a veces... el también cometía errores

Se quedó quieto durante aproximadamente dos horas escuchando detrás de la puerta principal, esperando escuchar algo que valiera la pena su tiempo perdido, sin embargo se quedó con la amarga decepción de no escuchar nada que no supiera, decidió saltarse el hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo era espiar y era de pésimo gusto, nada aceptable en alguien de su categoría, pero no podía ir y mandar a alguien más, era… virtualmente imposible.

Ella hablaba una cosa hablaba otra, estaba en compañía de su mejor amiga, Briar Beauty, y aunque decía cosas dulces…

Escucho atento y nada logro.

Sabía que la hija del sombrerero loco había competido contra ella por el puesto de presidenta, él no se presentaba para ese puesto ,lo consideraba … inaudito e ineficaz, su destino era para ella… además sospechaba que ella se sentiría frustrada si el hacia eso.

Al terminar el día descubrió dos cosas: era preferible no volverla a espiar… no podía evitarlo, no la amaba, pero entonces, porque dolía el descubrir que no era la princesa que había soñado desde su primer día, desde que le hablaron de ella.

Porque la escucho hablar y emitir una opinión cruel, la escucho decir lo que nadie imaginaria que ella diría y por vez primera…dolió

-porque es simplemente patético-y su voz sonó extrañamente…fría.

_*En realidad me hablaron de su madre… no sé qué esperaba, y tampoco soy como mi padre, ¿se sentirá ella al igual que yo…? ¿decepcionada?*_

Casi lo prefería: era molesto sentir que era el único decepcionado, el único que no estaba satisfecho, era molesto , molesto sonreír , molesto temblar de temor preguntándose que pasaría a futuro, porque en un mundo como el suyo el primer amor era para siempre, el primer amor lo era todo, para siempre jamás, no quería, no quería ser un complemento, no quería, no quería tener que realizar regalos, no quería hacer ramos para alguien que no los apreciaba no quería luchar contra dragones no quería, no quería luchar si era por ella…..por ella que… no soñaba con él.

Su cuerpo tembló, elevo la mirada y un grito se atoro en su garganta…la pregunta era clara ¿porque?

No la amaba, y sin embargo pensar que quizás ella nunca valoraría la posibilidad de estar con él, de ser feliz a su lado… de ser feliz por su causa, sin embargo el aquel momento su dolor era completamente diferente… sufría no porque no la amara sufría porque había descubierto que ella no soñaba con un futuro a su lado… soñaba con un futuro brillante y… sola.

Sola

Sin el

Sin su compañía

Sola

En un mundo donde el no existiera y

Eso significaba

Que ella

Ella no se daba cuenta de que el cuento…

El cuento era suyo también.

Al entrar en la habitación de su hermano Dexter encontró una escena que jamás imagino, el príncipe encantador…Deprimido

Daring se hallaba acostado en su gigantesca cama acordonada, con la cabeza apoyada entre las almohadas, acostado de lado y mirando a la nada, quizá la única muestra de su estado emocional era eso: su mirada

Era tan extraño ver Daring en ese estado semejante, que por un momento se preguntó si no habría caído en alguna dimensión paralela…

-¿alguna vez has amado Dexter?- la pregunta vino tan de repente que no tuvo preparada una coraza lo suficientemente digna de su respuesta.

-no…lo sé- susurro quieto en la puerta de la habitación, preguntándose…que estaba pasando…

-no lo hagas... no te enamores... Nunca… Dexter no lo hagas- y entonces su hermano se levantó mirándolo a los ojos…

-Daring…estas… ¿llorando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: otra vez nos centramos en Daring, ha sido un poco complicado, pero imagino que es imposible ser un ángel todo el tiempo, además nuestra adorada Apple es una niña no solo mimada sino adolescente cuando somos adolescentes es cuando descubrimos las máscaras ¿no? Y se las mostramos a nuestros mejores amigos, por eso Briar estuvo con ella y con ella hablo, le dijo que sentía que era patético que Maddie compitiera con ella, y tonto , porque la obligaba a una situación insulsa…eso es lo que Daring escucho, ahora el golpe de la decepción, lo que nos deja una cosa : Daring la espía, Daring siempre soñó con ella desde el principio, porque ella era su princesa, en tanto, Daring no pudo soñar con la gloria, sino con el amor que ella le daría porque entonces estaría completo como su padre con su madre… él conoció eso, mientras Apple soñó con su corona … por eso el dolor.


	5. invítame

Daring miro a su hermano dormir, había sido extraño dejarse llevar por sus emociones, nunca hasta entonces había llorado, o al menos nunca lo había notado, se miró por unos breves segundos en su amado espejo y luego sonrió con sarcasmo, él no era así, pero había dolido tanto darse cuenta de la verdad, que sus emociones se habían mandado solas, sin que él lo notara sino cuando ya era tarde, pensó en la expresión de Dexter después de que él se levantara y lo mirara a los ojos, sorprendido asustado, una expresión muy diferente a la eterna expresión amable de su hermano… la había odiado, y había ocultado sus rostro mientas se reía y decía que se le había metido una paja en el ojo…la vergüenza era muy alta… no quería que nadie lo viera.

Ambos habían actuado como si aquellas palabras nunca se hubieran dicho, como si aquella conversación no hubiera existido, Daring por vergüenza Dexter por miedo y falta de experiencia.

_________________________________________________________________________

Si había algo que Dexter amaba era Raven, recordaba que la primera vez que la viera fue en el palacio de la reina malvada por el noveno cumpleaños de Raven, recordaba que había llegado al palacio con miedo, especialmente por lo oscuro que era el mismo, entonces la vio, pálida y hermosa apoyada en una de las paredes de largas cortinas azules, ella misma vestía un largo vestido violeta que acentuaba la palidez de la princesa del palacio negro, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Dexter descubrió unos ojos amables y puros como un manantial, suave como una almohada de plumas y maravillosa como ella sola….de repente el palacio oscuro ya no daba tanto miedo, de repente el palacio parecía haberse llenado de luz… quiso acercarse y hablarle quiso sonreír y decirle algo, algo como…una de las frases que solo los príncipes pueden decirle a sus princesas… pero no puedo porque entonces su hermano llego…llegó con su sonrisa y se lo llevo a rastras al jardín a observar las gárgolas que allí se alzaban….

Sonrió de forma automática al recordar a la joven que ahora era, pero entonces la vio al otro lado del pasillo y…los nervios volvieron

-h…hola Raven –logro formular, con una breve sonrisa en los labios, ella lucia cansada y algo molesta… se miraron a los ojos y ella sonrió con algo de cansancio.

-hola Dexter- saludo haciendo un breve movimiento con la mano izquierda y alzándola hasta llegar a su cabello, por un momento quiso pensar que ella estaba tan emocionada como el de verle, así tan de repente- ¿cómo estás?- además de que cuando ella lo preguntaba…sonaba sincero….extremadamente sincera, y sonrió.

-bien ya acabaron las practicas al aire libre- se rió haciendo referencia a las clases extra de lucha contra dragones solo para príncipes- ¿y tú?

-me he quedado casi todo el día con Apple- se quejó aguadamente- por error trastorne su espejo y estuve haciendo de él todo este tiempo… no se cuanto más poder soportar, creo que demoraran un siglo entrare otro- murmuro..

-wow - se rió sin poder evitarlo al imaginar a Raven como un espejo- lo siento mucho- le sonrió sin poder evitarlo aun siendo consciente de que quizá eso la molestara, se asunto, pero en ese momento ella le sonrió también.

-de verdad sentía molestia por ese espejo, pero al final me he ganado un castigo único- bajo ella bajo la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzada, él le sonrió, ella elevo un poco los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Si bueno- dijo el nervioso, ella seguía sonriendo- ¿quieres tomar un café? Es que… - busco una excusa pero no encontró nada…ella asintió mientras decía

-me encantaría Dexter

_______________________________________________________________

Si Daring tenía que ser sincero, le habría dicho que no quería verla y en ese momento deseaba estar solo pero no pudo, Apple sonrió con dulzura para él y muy a su pesar sabía que deseaba estar con ella, lo necesitaba con urgencia, porque a su lado el dolor se volvería soportable hasta desaparecer, porque entonces descubriría que no la amaba y también que no importaba si ella no soñaba con el…eso... tenía que hacerlo soportable.

Pero no lo hacia.

-mi nuevo espejo llego –sonreia ella.

-me alegro- decía el mientras cogía su eterno espejo y lo sostenía frente a si mismo.

-Daring- susurro ella repentinamente, el se detuvo y se volvió hacía ella.

-¿si?- pregunto con el alma n un hilo

-nada- dijo mientras soreia nerviosa

-dime- insistió el, olvidado su papel, deseaba saber que quería decirle ella, lo deseaba, al fin…

-yo- ella se mordió el labio inferior y entonces lo soltó- quieres ir a tomaruncaféconmigo- lo dijo tan rápido que él no lo entendió, se había sonrojado… y eso era lo importante.

-si, por supuesto que si- sonrió el, por vez primera con sinceridad…lamentando extrañado el no haberla invitado el mismo

"invítame a caminar contigo, yo entraría al infierno sin dudarlo si es de tu mano"


	6. Pensando

-¿alguna vez has amado Dexter? - preguntaba Daring con la voz apagada y cascada mientras se hundía aún más en aquellas almohadas.

-no…lo sé- respondía el con la voz turbada sintiéndose incapaz de decirle a nadie que amaba a la futura reina oscura, sintiendo por vez primera un miedo ahogado.

-no lo hagas… no te enamores… nunca- y entonces Daring se levantaba y lo miraba a los ojos, su mirada era vacía, pero no fue eso lo que alarmo a Dexter, sino las dos lagrimas que bajaban por el rostro de su hermano, dos lagrimas que parecían haber salido desde lo más profundo del alma del rubio, la mirada entre dolida y muerta, los labios temblando brevemente y el conjunto de todo…jamás había visto a su hermano así.

-Daring…estas… ¿llorando?- pregunto de manera ahogada, sin saber que más decir, ahogado por la situación, por el mismo, dándose cuenta por vez primera, que no conocía del todo a su hermano.

-¿llorando?- dijo la voz de Daring, temblando un poco, su hermano se llevó una mano al rostro, y luego una risa ahogada escapaba de sus labios al tiempo que se volvía y le daba la espalda- por todo mi legado ¡no! –se reía un poco, y su risa sonaba como un sollozo o era quizás su imaginación- se me ha debido meter algo en el ojo –susurro con la voz demasiado segura para lo que acababa de pasar- oh es verdad- ahora se volvía con una sonrisa- ¿qué ocurre? No esperaba tu visita - le sonrió ampliamente, ya no quedaba rastro del desconocido de hace unos segundos, otra vez era el hermano que siempre había visto, decidió que lo prefería a él, el otro era alguien que no conocía y por tanto no sabía cómo tratarlo.

-en realidad… te venía a buscar por la práctica extra en lucha contra dragones – contesto algo turbado incapaz de sonreír.

-Bien- contesto Daring saltando de su cama y cogiendo sus materiales al tiempo que salía pasando por su lado y arrastrándolo fuera dela habitación – vamos pronto, no debemos llegar tarde, no es digno de un príncipe- se reía aún más, por alguna razón sentía, presentía pensaba que aquella risa sonaba un tanto histérica, decidió que preguntaría, se juró que lo haría

-Daring… - llamo a su hermano sin saber muy bien que decir.

-hemos llegado- dijo su hermano volviéndose a mirarlo con aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa, se mordió los labios y callo, no podía, simplemente no podía…. No quería ver a ese desconocido otra vez aunque sonara cruel…no podía, no quería… dolía… más de lo que él podía imaginar.

-Dexter... Dexter – la voz lo llamaba de lejos y al mirar frente a él tenía a…

-que ocurre Cupido- pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo, amable y avergonzado a la vez.

-te quedaste mirando a la nada…. ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto ella preocupada.

Se avergonzó inevitablemente, sorprendido de que alguien le hablara, en un lugar tan apartado como ese.

-en realidad no, solo pensaba- sonrió avergonzado… -perdóname… ¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunto haciendo gala de sus dotes familiares, sonriendo amablemente.

-pues – ella repentinamente se mostraba algo avergonzada, ¿estaría ocurriéndole algo malo? – té preguntaba si querías hacer equipo conmigo en debate – ella pestañeo un poco y repentinamente se veía más linda de lo normal… se avergonzó al darse cuenta de lo que ella decía.

-pues claro, digo… sería bueno, disculpa que no te lo pidiera yo mismo –le sonrió apenado llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca, después de todo ella siempre lo apoyaba desde que había llegado, se estaba portando demasiad negativamente al…

-¡oh no!- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa interrumpiendo su auto-regaño interno- en realidad gracias por aceptar – era su imaginación o repentinamente se veía más contenta de lo que él la recordaba? – Bueno… nos vemos – se quiso despedir.

-si- contesto el mirándola sorprendido- nos vemos- ella se acercó y ledio un breve beso en la mejilla, luego apartándose se fue, se quedó allí con la duda y el pensamiento, mirándola a los lejos, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, quizá deseando proteger aquel beso quizá pensando…cupido era una experta en problemas amorosos y sentimentales de todo tipo ¿no? Quizás ella pudiera ayudarle…esta vez su sonrisa fue de auténtica alegría al tiempo que levantaba una mano…

-¡CUPIDA!- grito llamando su atención, no estaba a más de dos metros de él, corrió mientras ella se volteaba y le esperaba quieta, se detuvo tras alcanzarla y con una sonrisa lo dijo – ¿te importaría acompañarme a tomar un café? …. Quizás podrías ayudarme- le dirigió una sonrisa, ella asintió…

Caminaron juntos por las largas calles del pueblo hasta llegar al café mágico, miraron y se dirigieron a una mesa alejada y tras hacer sus pedido el abrió la boca.

-Cupida… antes de decirte nada, prométeme que nadie sabrá lo que diré, por favor- la miro a los ojos, aquello era importante…lo era de verdad.

\- no te preocupes Dexter- sonrió ella dulcemente- puedes confiar en mi – y extendió su mano hacia él.

-bien…este es un caso hipotético – sonrió, y ella le apretó la mano con sus pequeñas manitas- cuando un joven va hacia la habitación de cierto personaje de cuento de hadas y…. – solo rogaba porque aquello no fuera una mala decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos el capítulo y explicamos lo que paso en nuestra tercera entrega, como pueden apreciar mis queridos amigos, Dexter no es una mala persona y menos un mal hermano, él se preocupa por su tormento de toda la vida: Daring, pero al haber crecido toda la vida con su egocéntrico hermanito mayor sabe una cosa: Daring es orgulloso, y más que orgulloso es un Charming, un príncipe azul es todo lo soñado y ninguna princesa sueña con alguien inseguro , etc.
> 
> Por tanto metemos la idea cuasi machista de que "los hombres no lloran" al llorar Daring (aunque fueran dos lagrimitas mezquinas) se rompen ciertos esquemas en todo el mundo educativo de Dexter que no entiende que es lo que pasa, entonces invita a la reflexión, además de eso quiere a su hermano, pero no sabe qué hacer, es decir no lo va a consolar del modo en que consolaría a una princesa ¿no? Pero, tampoco sabe cómo consolar, ya que lo han educado para que las "mujeres" sean las protegidas las consoladas, etc. no su hermano ni ningún otro hombre, por eso no sabe qué hacer y por eso le pide consejo a la que él considera la única persona confiable en el tema no solo porque es la diosa del amor sino porque es una joven respetuosa cuyo comportamiento siempre le deja una cosa clara: sabe guardar secretos.


	7. Duda

Daring debía sentirse orgulloso de todo cuanto había logrado, es decir nadie se siente orgulloso por nada, internamente él estaba encantado con la cita que había tenido con su rubia futura esposa, a pesar de todo con toda a dulzura que ella dejapara todos lados había sido feliz, aunque tuviera sabor a mentira estaba feliz, habían ido a aquel café mágico a tomar cada uno unos pedidos que no habían terminado por haber hablado de temas sin importancia, pero era un avance una cita fuera de lo planeado, era a pesar de todo hermoso.

Al menos eso pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer otra cosa, por primera vez en años no perdió tiempo pensando en sus deberes, ni en su titulo ni en lo orgulloso que estaría su padre ni en mirarse al espejo solo sonrió hasta ingresar a su habitación...

estaba feliz... feliz y resultaba por alguna razon, irreal, por eso queria mantener esa sensacion mucho tiempo hasta hacerla real.

Dexter había conversado con Cupida todo lo que podía conversar, le había explicado la situación ( desde un punto de vista hipotético) logrando que ella asintiera y al parecer comprendiera cual era su situación, ella sonrió y con su voz más suave le dijo.

-pienso que quizás ese joven solo se sienta perdido –ella aunque hablaba con voz clara y serena buscaba también el modo de explicar lo que pasaba- sabes muchas veces el amor no es un valle de rosas, aunque debería serlo en este mundo, si vas mas allá de lo permitido naturalmente conocerás el amor en su máxima expresión, pero su máxima expresión no son las sonrisas, es a veces el dolor y la conciencia de que se ama, se ama más de lo que se puede expresar o imaginar, y si alguien se detiene a pensar en la verdad de lo que puede estar ocurriendo se dará cuenta de que las cosas no son así, que no son del todo perfectas y si hasta ese momento ha pensado que si lo eran –ella se detuvo para pensar y luego dice- aunque te resulte absurdo llorar no es nada vergonzoso, es simplemente una acción de defensa para expulsar el dolor de nuestro interior –ella sonrió- estoy segura de que todo mejorara Dexter, solo confía y si deseas ayudar a esa persona, solo asegúrate de que sepa que puede contar contigo

\- ¿y cómo hago eso?-pregunto el otro entre incomodo y turbado – ella rio dulcemente

-pues…

__________________________________________________________________________

Leía por decima vez consecutiva el cuento al que ambos pertenecían, con una expresión de inquietud por vez primera se sentía asustado –cabellos negros como la noche – repitió por enésima vez buscando una falla en el libro negándose a ver que quizás la falla estaba en su "realidad"


	8. Escucha y mira

Para Raven el día había sido extraño, simplemente había empezado como siempre, intentando evitar los ataques: _tienes que cumplir con tu destino_ , que Apple le lanzaba y caminar con Maddie quizás por eso no lo noto pero ya al mediodía si que lo noto, había un cambio, en el aire en la forma de estar las cosas en todo,, había algo que no cuadraba simplemente no lo hacía estaba ahí, algo faltaba, Raven miro por enésima vea a su alrededor preguntándose que era ese algo que faltaba en el aire, intentando recordar si había dejado algún asunto pendiente, un extraño temblor la recorrió entera pero no le dio importancia, ¿Que había dejado olvidado? Se preguntó una vez más caminando en dirección a su cuarto, iba a abrir cuando escucho la voz de Apple, por alguna razón se detuvo en la puerta y se aprestó hacer algo que nunca habría aprobado: espiar…

-y al final fuimos a tomar un café –sí, era la voz de Apple, pero …- aunque lo invite yo, fue realmente extraño, antes no habría supuesto un problema que él lo hiciera, sabes después de lo de Raven creo que todos parecen un tanto idos, olvidándose de su destino y temí que Daring también pudiera estar haciéndolo, pero al final me di cuenta que no era así, Daring actuaba como siempre, no parecía pensar en rebelarse –la niña rubia se rió mientras ella intentaba no sobresaltarse con lo recién escuchado – pero debo decir que me divertí, Daring parecía algo ido al principio pero luego todo se puso al 100% y estamos bien, como siempre –ella volvió a reírse y Raven cucho aquellos pasos acercarse a su puerta, se alejó yendo hacia una pared que la ocultara, de su habitación salieron la hija de la blanca nieves y junto a ella Briar Beauty, las dos amigas se fueron sin caer en la cuenta de su presencia…a fin cuando las perdió de vista fue corriendo a la misma habitación hasta caer en su cama, tembló al pensar en lo que había escuchado, de por si se sentía algo abatida por arruinarle el futuro a Apple, pero escuchar que había la posibilidad que pasara algo así con el príncipe de blanca nieves la había asustado, Daring, Daring parecía mil veces dispuesto….

-quizás deba preguntarle a Dexter- murmuro, y fue entonces que noto que había faltado en aquel día suyo – ¡Dexter! –salto de la cama, y era simple, no había hablado con él en todo el día. Algo extraño, Dexter parecía estar siempre ahí con ella, y sin embargo ese día no había estado, lo habría enfadado de alguna manera? ¡Oh no! , antes de darse cuenta la joven heredera de la bruja malvada salió corriendo de la habitación olvidando el asunto de Apple y Daring y solo ocupada de un príncipe, un príncipe que, por cierto, tomaba café con Cupido en aquel mismo momento.

Poco despues de que Raven saliese de su habitacion corriendo, en otro punto de la ciudad Dexter salia del café mágico y se despedia de Cupido que al parecer tenía algo más que hacer, en aquel momento se sentía más aliviado, tras escuchar a la joven hija del dios del amor había entendido algunas cosas, por lo que ahora creía tener una idea de que hacer, sonrió y miro al frente topándose de inmediato con la fija mirada de Raven Queen.

-Raven –sonrió sorprendido por encontrarla tan cerca.

-hola Dexter-dijo ella con una sonrisa- te estaba buscando –comento alegre, extrañamente alegre, sonrió un tanto avergonzado ¿Por qué lo buscaría ella?

Por otro lado Apple avanzaba tranquila por las calles junto a su mejor amiga, había salido junto a ella de compras, cuando inevitablemente y por cosas que ocurren vio a la hija de la reina malvada, sonrió alegremente pues ese día no había podido hablar, lo suficiente, con ella, avanzo a paso seguro y los vio mejor: estaba junto a Dexter, se detuvo con un gesto confuso, estaban demasiado cerca ¿Qué hacían juntos?


	9. Rompiendose

Se removió incomodo mirando una vez más al frente, aunque Daring había concluido el día anterior con el mejor de los humores, sin embargo al llegar la mañana había sentido un vacio extraño en el pecho, miro al frente una vez más, estaban en clase de debate, clase en la que una vez más Apple brillaba por cuenta propia, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios al verla frente al podio brillando casi de manera natural.

-y es por eso que no debemos luchar contra el –sonreía ella- nuestro único deber es cumplir con nuestro destino para así mantener el equilibrio de nuestro universo – decía con voz clara señalando un cuadro donde se veía las imágenes de un libro y junto a él dos hombres sin rostro- nuestro universo se mantiene por nuestros juramentos y la seguridad de cumplir nuestros destinos –asintió mientras la mitad del publico la aplaudía, por otro lado Raven que estaba al frente frunció los labios al tiempo que tenía su tiempo para empezar su defensa posicional.

-en realidad no existe la seguridad de que si no seguimos con "nuestro destino" –la hija de la reina malvada hizo comillas con los dedos- nuestro cuento, nosotros y nuestro universo vayan a desaparecer, de hecho solo se dice eso porque nunca nadie lo ha intentado antes –sonrió- nuestro universo defiende la búsqueda de la verdadera felicidad, es cruel –frunció la mirada mirándolos a todos- que solo unos puedan ser felices -termino mientras otras personas comenzaban a aplaudir- además si el destino es ser felices, no siempre es necesario que exista la maldad para que sea asi, aun queda la seguridad de que todos puedan cumplir con sus cuentos sin exigir un destino agrio para unos –murmuro lo ultimo algo ahogada por los demás.

-se ha acabado el tiempo- dijo el actual maestro que los miraba fríamente, enseguida miro al jurado, conformado por buena parte de los royal- ¿cuál es la palabra del jurado? –pregunto, y en ese momento se paro Briar Beauty con una sonrisa y su eterno aire de dormida.

-hemos decidido al final- sonrió ella mirando primero a Apple y luego a la hija de la cenicienta- que debemos cumplir con nuestros destinos –una parte del salón se removió inquieta- porque no hay necesidad de que por deseos egoístas deberían ponerse en peligro los destinos de otros personajes de cuentos de hadas arriesgando mucho por muy poco –dijo completamente segura de lo que decía.

Daring salió junto a Apple del salón, la había felicitado tan pronto término la clase y esta le había contestado con la misma actitud de siempre, entre dulce amable encantadora y cierto toque de suficiencia que se apresto a ignorar antes de que se mostrara realmente , el también sonriera más de la cuenta como siempre y seguía mirándose en el espejo, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, al llegar al cafetín se puso de inmediato al frente con ella, ambos cogiendo sus bandejas y escogiendo sus respectivos almuerzos.

-y al final ella dijo que aun así deseaba seguir con su plan –decía ella una vez llegaron a la mesa y el al escuchaba con profunda atención- realmente no puedo creer que se comporte así- comento poniendo una expresión desolada- es decir debe haber una razón para todo esto, para continuar nuestras historias no es justo que ella quiera que las cosas sean así como ella quiere –dijo al fin suspirando y luego sonriéndole con dulzura- ¿tu qué piensas Daring?

-si –asintió mirándola a los ojos- si, tienes razón Raven está exagerando su actitud, pero aun así, al final ella deberá cumplir con su destino, o podría desaparecer –se encogió de hombros, intentando adquirir una actitud tranquila y segura, que no podía, sus ojos volaron al cabello rubio de su compañera- así será, ella deberá cumplir con su parte- observo a la joven que almorzaba en compañía de su hermano, aparto los ojos en cuanto admiro la larga cabellera negra como el ébano de Raven y luego sonrió a Apple.

-exacto, la final lo cumplirá- junto ella sus manos y luego procedió a comer.

El asintió y también comenzó a consumir su almuerzo, se sentía vacio, extrañamente vacio, al mirar a su hermano junto a Raven Queen había sentido que había recibido un golpe en el alma.

Se veían felices.

Tranquilos.

Estaban juntos.

Sonreían.

No era costumbre.

Era… natural.

Una actitud absurdamente natural.

Como si el bueno y la mala.

Pudieran estar juntos.

Pero no era así.

¿Entonces?

¿Por qué?

¡¿Porque…?!

¡¿Porque nadie lo notaba?!

¡¿Porque nadie notaba que aquello estaba mal?!

Caminaron juntos otra vez una vez terminaron las clases…ella hablaba él hablaba… sin embargo de su boca no salieron las palabras

-si Apple- sonreía

_"oye, Apple"_

-es nuestro destino –determinaba ella caminando a su lado, perfecta.

_"si no fuera tu destino"_

-nuestro destino- repetía él.

_"¿estarías conmigo?"_

La miro de nueva cuenta, se detuvo.

-Apple- dijo, quedándose quieto, sintiendo su alma quedarse allí, ella se detuvo y se paro frente a él, él tenía una duda como si algo fuera…

_"es que es diferente"_

-¿sí? –pregunto ella sonriéndole.

-tú... ¿Que deseas en este mundo? –pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-¿um? –ella sonrió dulcemente sin al parecer captar la importancia de la pregunta, era culpa suya, nunca habían tenido una conversación seria- nada realmente, todo lo que deseo esta en mi futuro – ella estaba contenta- seré una buena reina ¿no lo crees? –el sonrió.

-sí, una maravillosa reina- soltó una risa seca sacando el espejo, _"esa no era la respuesta"_ volvieron a caminar, el al dejo en la puerta de las habitaciones y fue a la suya _"no era la respuesta"_

Si, algo se había roto, llevaba tiempo resquebrajándose, sin embargo aquel día había terminado de hacerlo, se había roto, tenía razón, lo había negado, pero eso ya no importaba, también sabía que su destino, era lo único que él deseaba, aunque no tuviera lo más importante.

-sin embargo –murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos al sueño- al menos lo que quiere, se lo puedo dar.


	10. Miedo

Darring estaba mirando su reflejo con una sonrisa atrapada en los labios, las clases se habían cancelado extrañamente, pero consideraba que era lo mejor.

-Al final dijeron que Hopper en su historia era quién salía rescatado – hablaba frente a él su hermano con voz levísima y aspecto ligeramente apocado- así que no pudo participar en el concurso – terminaba de explicarse, Darring aparto los ojos de su "maravilloso" reflejo y miro a Dexter, que parecía ligeramente deprimido, supuso en silencio que estaría pensando en Raven Queen, después de verlos en su última "cita" con Apple, había terminado de entender que su pequeño hermano se había ido a enamorar de una princesa que no tenía nada que ver con su destino, aun así Raven "es una princesa" se dijo internamente mientras de su boca salía una risa.

-me imagino la cara de Hopper, quizás nuestro querido maestro debio haber sido más amable- dejo su espejo sobre una mesa, observando atento a su hermano, esa misma mañana podía jurar haber visto corazones alrededor de Dexter cuando Raven Queen entro a su campo de visión- Dexter... -abrió la boca, el tono serio, listo para hablarle acerca de aquel igual de serio tema.

-¿Si? – Dexter lo miro a los ojos y Darring sintió que la boca se le secaba, los ojos azules de su hermano brillaban bajo los lentes, recordó la sonrisa de su hermano el día que lo vio con Raven, lo alegre que se veía, lo bien que se veían juntos, el hecho de que... aunque no era su destino en aquel momento para ellos dos, Dexter y Raven, si parecía posible un "felices para siempre"

\- ¿Ya invitaste a alguien para la fiesta de Briar? – sonrió alegremente, brillando por todos lados, no había podido, cuando recordaba que su hermano se veía feliz y seguro, dueño de sí no podía empezar a llamarle la atención, ni recordarle las consecuencias que podía tener... "puede ser solo mi imaginación" se dijo internamente "no es como si él realmente hubiera visto a Raven como si la amara" quiso convencerse, ... el hecho de decirlo lo haría real... haría real algo que él no quería saber.

-no- Dexter dejo caer los hombros mirando a otro lado.

-¿ya has pensado en a quien invitar? –Pregunto- que tal si invitas a –echo una mirada a las chicas cerca de él, vio a Cupida- a Cupida- la señalo- ¿son amigos, verdad?

-si –contesto él, la voz clara, la relajación de sus músculos

-bueno, entonces hazlo – hizo un gesto de apoyo moral, o semejante y empujo a su hermano.

-a...ahora?- se estaba sonrojando, Darring casi quiso reírse, los ojos de cupida se iban hacía su hermano muchas veces, pero en realidad eso le preocupaba menos que el modo en que Dexter perdía ... _"basta"_... el norte.

-si, hermano, ahora- sonrió – ve, como el príncipe que eres-

Pero si estuviera realmente enamorado

Cosa que esperaba no estuviera

Le preguntaría

_"oye Dexter"_

Se lo preguntaría porque existiría la posibilidad de escuchar una respuesta

_"tú que ya has caído"_

Vio a su hermana llegar a la altura de cupida, la vio sonreir

_"dime"_

Su hermano sonreía también, pero no era la misma sonrisa

_"¿cómo se siente el amor?"_

-¿Darring?- lo llamo Apple, él la miro, apartando los ojos de su hermano y cupida -¿Qué haces? –sus ojos brillaban, se veía... hermosa

-nada- sonrió- tomaba un café- señalo su bebida, adivinándola fría, quiso tomar sus manos, y abrazarla- ¿qué haces tú? - pregunto, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa clara.

Ella sonrió un poco, como si él debiese decir algo en especial.

-El baile de Briar- dijo tras unos extraños segundos de quedarse atrapados ambos en sus miradas.

-iremos juntos –dijo él -¿verdad? –la miraba, las palabras naciendo como diciéndole a él, que debería haberla invitado y no considerarlo algo obvio

-Iremos –sonrió ella- sí, claro... deberíamos ir vestidos de algún modo especial? Briar dijo disfraces –nunca se sonrojaba... pero ahora casi parecía cerca de hacerlo, Darring sintió su corazón latir un poco.

-Bueno, ¿has elegido algo? Si no, podríamos ir a buscar algo- ofreció- algo que nos guste- se detuvo, lo pensó, la miro a los ojos, sonreía, se animó- a ambos.

-¡claro!- contesto ella animada, él le ofreció el brazo, galante, su padre solía ofrecerle siempre el brazo a su madre- ¿vamos ahora?

\- ¿tenías otros planes? –pregunto, mirándola con la sonrisa a los labios

-no- contesto- no lo tenía, vamos –comenzaron a caminar.

De repente el día estaba hermoso, y no había necesidad de preocuparse por Dexter.


	11. Comprensión

_No me importa si este camino me lleva al infierno, no me importa si es este camino yo me pierdo, no me importa ...._

_De cuando el amor es tal que se llama devoción._

Las horas pasaban para Daring sin mayor demora, después de todo el baile era algo importante, cualquier baile, cualquier fiesta.

E iría con Apple White, nada podría ir mal, aunque sus dudas siguieran carcomiéndole el corazón cual dagas perfectamente afiladas, afiladas con una intención fatal.

Para Daring, para quién el amor verdadero, el futuro brillante, y la razón de su existencia se reanudará en una sola persona era algo difícil, sus dudas, nunca le habrían explicado qué ocurriría si algún momento se decidía a dudar, pensar, a dolerle, estaba seguro, aunque podría ser un pensamiento muy femenino, que el amor no requiera de doler, ni ser incomodo, ni nada por el estilo.

¿Entonces qué pasaba?

Por algún azar ¿No había posibilidad de amarla? ¡Era su destino por el mismo cielo de escarcha de los cuentos de hadas!

_Las campanas del reloj tocan hoy un corazón, un llamado es... mi amor, cuéntame que callas hoy._

El silencio de Daring al respecto lo lastimaba más de lo que él mismo pensaba, puesto que callaba tercamente sus dudas, dispuesto a creer que sin duda era quién estaba en un error, cuando llega el momento, él la amaría, estaba seguro, elevaría una espada perfecta de fuego envenado, lucharía contra la búsqueda incansable y entonces, cuando la manzana envenenada tocara sus labios rojos como la sangre ...

_Yo creí más de una vez, que te amaría solo a ti, y aun no soy así, te miré tan solo a ti._

Cuando aquel sueño de muerte cayera contra ella, él la buscaría incansable, o tal vez no tanto, los viajes a lomos de un caballo sufriendo privaciones no era algo que le atrajera, pero si al final estaba su destino, el futuro brillante, ella .. estaba seguro de que haría lo que fuera por ir con ella, que haría lo que fuera por seguirla y amarla más que a la misma vida.

Pero ... pero ¿y si el beso no funcionaba? ¿Y si el amor no existe? ¿Y si, por algún error en el destino, en él, no lo lograba?

_Las campanas del reloj, tocan hoy tu corazón, un llamado ... el amor, cuéntame que callas hoy._

A lo lejos oyó el nuevo pasar de las horas, campanadas que parecían cantar, aun no sabía que le ocurría, paseaba inquieto, con la mente agitada apenas caía en la cuenta de cómo podría funcionar nuestro amor, se detuvo a los pies de una torre y bajo el espejo de su rostro, definitivamente no se verá tan bien aquel día.

Sonrió turbado, recordando cuantas veces casi sin querer había salvado a alguna princesa en peligro, cayendo de la torre y la había sostenido en sus brazos sin mayor esfuerzo que aquel, el de hacerlo.

Nuevas campanadas tocaron de vuelta y se topó con que tal vez el tiempo se habría terminado para él, pero aún no queda un par de horas para ir a vestirse, recoger una manzana, admirar su tez de porcelana, sus ojos como gemas, sus labios rojos, sus largos cabellos rubios ... ¿rubios? Se detuvo y miro se congeló al frente ... Bueno, era algo que siempre había notado ... ¿A qué venía pensar en eso ahora?

_Las campanas del reloj, tocan hoy mi corazón, un llamado ... es tu amor, cuéntame que callas hoy._

¿Qué necesitan hacer? Se suponía, caminando de vuelta, definitivamente no podía ir a identificar sus dudas a nadie, sería una locura, algo dañado de su parte, por supuesto.

¿Preguntarle una manzana? ¿Qué podría preguntarle? ¿Si tuviera sus dudas? ¿Si su destino le causaba las mismas dudas? No, por supuesto que no, ella ya sufría lo suficiente con Raven para que él le causara semejantes pesares.

Él podría cumplir su destino, si solo actuaría sería suficiente, si no hubiera sido ese trasfondo terrible, de no saber que pasa o que no pasa.

¿Qué pensaba de Apple? Era maravillosa, dulce, encantadora, virtuosa, un tanto vanidosa y egoísta, como él, pero era lo propio de la nobleza, era como esperaba que fuera de ella.

¿Era era como ella esperaba? Sin duda, nunca la había oído quejarse al respecto, era encantador, maravilloso, guapo, valiente, osado ...

Frunció el ceño, al pensarlo bien, era como un príncipe de libro ... Saco hoja y lápiz y comenzó a hacer un marco de dudas, quemaría la hoja, lo juraba.

_Descubrí en tu mirar, mil palabras que decir, y creí tan solo así, que me amarías solo a mí._

Llego a su habitación, estaba solo, vistiendo tranquilo con el traje, la máscara era de negro y gris, apenas un antifaz, los rasgos del dragón eran bajos, solo ocultaban la mitad de su cara y sus ojos eran claros bajo ella, no se escondería demasiado, su sonrisa tiene el mismo efecto de antes.

Sobreviviría.

Volvió a pensar en Apple, y las palabras le resultaron cortas para describirla, era _hermosa_ en cierto modo, dulce como pocas, gratis como un lirio, cortes como un fruto de la belleza, frágil en apariencia ... Encantadora. 

¿El soñaba con ella en su destino? Bueno, siempre había estado seguro de que tendría ...

Apretó la máscara con fuerza, por tres segundos, dejando caer la máscara en el suelo tras ello.

_Las campanas del reloj, tocan hoy un corazón, un llamado ... el amor, cuéntame que callas hoy._

¡Pero qué tontería! ¡Por supuesto que la deseada en su destino! ... Era absurdo pensar que no la quería, estaba seguro de que sería feliz con ella, cuando aparecía frente a él se calmaba, y luego empezaban las guerras internas, las dudas, el temor.

No sabía que era el amor, no lo sabía, si debía ser sincero, sincero por completo.

El amor que creía conocer era el de los libros y nadie entendía qué.

Porque era claro que el amor de los libros era elevado hasta el cielo, pero si fuera real, real como tal, sin duda ... entonces no debería tener esas dudas él.

Era imposible que él estuviese errado.

Termino de arreglar su aspecto con un gesto de frustración.

Saliendo de su habitación, diez minutos para ver una manzana.

Diez minutos, tiempo suficiente, el carruaje abajo, lo esperaban como deberían ser.

_Las campanas del reloj, tocan hoy tu corazón, un llamado ... es mi amor, cuéntame que callas hoy._

Estaba hermosa, como siempre, el traje de golpe bajo era blanco, como la nieve, l amascara era gris y blanca, a la vez, a su lado, él que vestía de negro y gris, podía ser al igual que ella, el señor de los muertos, ella, la señora de la vida, nadie entendió la alegoría, él no lo hizo, porque nunca se fijaba en los demás.

Pero su vanidad sería satisfecha sin dudas, Apple sonrió ante él y el realizo una reverencia perfecta, y su corazón latió con lentitud.

-Querida princesa –comento con tono alegre y galante, mirándola a través de sus ojos perfectos, sus labios enmarcando una sonrisa deliberada, educada, galante, mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso perfecto.

-Oh Daring –dijo ella, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas, los ojos brillando alegres, incluso más que siempre, parecía ... Extrañamente diferente, no había visto tan hermosa nunca antes.

-¿Nos vamos? El baile nos espera –comento.

Si, un baile de la nobleza, abierto al público, en el gran teatro del Ever After High, verán magníficos entre ellos, muestras claras de la realeza perfecta.

Apple sonrió y fue con él, cuando la ayudo a subir al interior del carruaje observo que los brazos de ella eran blancos bajo las amplias mangas del vestido, el peinado recargado enmarcaba su rostro como un cuadro perfecto, su perfil era precioso, dulce.

Subió tras ella, sonriendo, cada uno tomó espejos a mano, pero cuando vio uno frente al otro ella sonrió extrañamente.

-Te ves muy bien Daring –comento suavemente en un halago delicado, él la miro no con la sonrisa pagada de si misma que siempre llevaba, estaba sorprendido, pero logro sonreír más tranquilamente y agradeció, con demasiada sinceridad.

_Abandone en tus besos yo, un amor y el corazón si el destino no es el amor, nuestro destino no murió._

La conversación que sostuvieron fue como las de antes, esas claras, perfectas, sin mayor insinuación personal, Daring había entendido al verla con el vestido blanco, y Apple había sonreído sin poderlo evitar.

Era tan claro como el agua, aunque ninguno de los dos vieran realmente como eran en verdad las cosas, él era feliz con solo verla, aunque sus dudas se refirieran solo a si ella envió algún día lo mismo, ella, más clara no podría ser , dijo mucho más de lo que ella misma esperaba, por eso le hablaba, por eso le extendió su regalo mucho antes.

Por eso él leía del libro que ella le había extendido, con una frase marcada.

La historia no la conocía, aunque eran hermosas, por la frase.

_"Las campanas del reloj, tocan hoy un corazón, un llamado, el amor, cuéntame que callas hoy._

_Si mil mundos te entregue, si mi amor por ti no se fue, a que temer el paso del tiempo, mi amor no morirá aun si yo muero "_

Detenido su lectura y elevo la mirada hasta ella, lo que miraba tranquila y pacífica, al verla tan tranquila y suave, ¿ella lo sabía? ¿Cómo?

Sonrió, ella era especial, después de todo, infantil, posiblemente, terca, quizás, pero era evidente ...

-Si hubiera sido así, oh amada mía, te hubiéramos ofrecido mil veces disculpas veladas, es mi amor solo tuyo, si mi corazón es tarde por vos ... te amado la vida entera, te he querido mi destino, y si por algún azar ... no lo hubieses sido

Apple le miro, y aunque sonreía dulcemente, su mirada se asustó, ¿Qué quería decir él?

-Te hubiera amado igual.

Fue inevitable, los ojos de ambos brillaron y fue, por unos segundos perfectos.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia rescatada antes de la masacre.  
> Tambien tiene más de tres años... hay que ser sinceros.


End file.
